


One Small Encounter Leads To Overnight Jail

by InventingIceCream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Sombra is in there if you squint, Amélie lacroix - Freeform, F/F, Graffiti Tracer, Just a load of fluff and gay, Lena "Tracer" Oxton - Freeform, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventingIceCream/pseuds/InventingIceCream
Summary: Prompt taken off of tumblr "You're not the person I thought I'd end up in  with"Lena Oxton, 26 year old tattoo artist, takes on the persona of a grafitti hooligan by the alias of Tracer.Amélie Lacroix, 30 year old, full time ballet instructor.One night walking home from a late session with an old friend, gets caught up talking to a mysterious artist getting up to some illegal antics.Long story short, they end up in jail for the night.





	One Small Encounter Leads To Overnight Jail

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not entirely good at summaries and writing in general, but everyones gotta start somewhere, right! Please be gentle, I'm open to critique.

"I'm glad we got to dance together again,  _arañita"_ Sombra's voice filled the air as she pushed open the exit doors to the dance studio. "I haven't seen you for so long, I thought you'd forget my name!" Sombra joked. "Likewise, Sombra. It was good seeing an old friend around this dreadful city." Amélie mused, a small smile graced her features. After a quick, firm hug from the local hackerman, they went their separate ways.

 

Amélie didn't live that far from the studio, she usually walked to and from work, saving the gas in her vehicle for trips to the corner store and other places she couldnt walk to. Amélie walked her usual route, tugging her scarf closer as the wind blew stronger. Just as she was about to take her next turn she hears a slight sound from her right, in the slightly darker alley way. Its 2 in the morning and nothing good could be coming from this. Amélie wouldn't feel guilty just walking away, leaving the potential victim in harms way if thats what it came down to. But no, Amélie thought. Suddenly, when she was a bit closer, she hears clincking on metal and a sharp  _shh_ afterwards. Thats weird, theres no screaming or banging. 

The next thing Amélie knows is that her bodys on autopilot and she's pressed against a brick wall, peeking around the corner. What she doesn't expect is a short, spikey haired figure, wearing a blue piant spattered hoodie, a gas mask and silly goggles. The person looked like they were having fun vandalizing the side of building. Picking up cans, twirling this way and that for new ones, arms moving languidly across the wall, effectively brightening the surface with a new color. 

____________________________________________

"Do you enjoy participating in illegal acts?" 

Lena jumped, immediately dropping her tools and spinning towards the intruding, french accent. 

_Oh blimey, thank god its not the cops!_ The artist thought to herself. "Do you enjoy creeping on a complete stranger late at night?" Lena quips, all cheery light sarcasm in her cockney voice. God why was Lena such a useless gay? This woman was the definition of stunning, making Lena do a double take as her eyes landed on the tall, french woman. 

Amélie narrowed eyes and crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the cops." She responded bluntly and Tracers eyes widen. "Look love, lets not jump to conclusions here. Just-" Lena gave up. "Why don't you call the cops?" 

Theres a loud bang from behind Lena and- how did that saying go? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. "Dont move!"

____________________________________________

 

Lena and Amélie sat in the back of a police car, hands cuffed. One was casual, hell even smiling. Whilst the other had their head hung, jaw clenched and seething anger.

When Amélie chanced a glance at the woman who had gotten her into this mess, she was baffled with the way the smaller woman reacted.  _Does she not care we're getting driven to the station?!_ Amélie thought. "This isn't the first time you've been in the back of an officers car, has it?" The taller one of them asks. Lena laughs heartily. "Oh blimey no! I've been caught quite a few times when I was young and stupid." Lena responds smiling. "Though I can't say I'm much different now. I still let a pretty girl get me caught." Tracers smile turns to a playful smirk. "Or catch me, if you will." She giggles at her own innuendo. Amélie rolled her eyes and scoffes, despite the tips of her ears glowing slightly pink. 

She's been flirted and hit on many times since.. Gérard. She had always rejected, she wasnt ready. But this. This felt good. Maybe this could be good, in time of course.

____________________________________________

After the blokes had boiled over with anger with Lena's, Amélie later found out her name, constant switching between being a hardass and being a smartass this early, they decided to keep them there for the night, Amélie's constant protests getting her no where.

Lena scoots over and leans against the wall. "Well, Amélie, you're the last person I'd expect to spend the night in jail with." Lena giggled. 

Maybe Amélie would rather keep this headache with her for a while longer.


End file.
